custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Helryx
Biography Helryx is the First Toa and the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. Early Years Helryx was created by the Great Beings. She aided in the construction of Metru Nui and was a member of the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand disbanded, she decided to reform the organization as the Order of Mata Nui, also devising a rule that other Toa could not join the organization as they had destinies of their own. Order of Mata Nui Helryx watched the awakening of the Toa Mata on Daxia. She greeted them and informed them of their purpose as Toa. She assigned Hydraxon to train the Toa Mata. At this time, she was designing the Swamp Strider for Mazeka, when she was interrupted by Tahu and Kopaka. She revealed to them their destiny, the Codrex, and of Karda Nui. After the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui, her history was largely unknown. She was known to have ordered those killed who knew of Artakha's location, following the raid of the Kanohi Avohkii, including those in the Order. She also wrote BIONICLE World for the Order, using carvings and information collected by three Order members, Jerbraz, Tobduk, and Johmak. Thousands of years later, Helryx appeared once more. The Toa Nuva had been teleported to Daxia in completion of the Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening. As Trinuma placed the Staff of Artakha in a chamber, she spoke to them, saying they had justified the Order. She proceeded to tell them the Staff would now undo the effects of the Great Cataclysm, and they had one final task to complete. Shortly afterward, Helryx departed with Krakua, and Brutaka to Metru Nui. The trio rescued an unconscious Takanuva and brought him to the Archives. Helryx placed a "Kratana" on his face, which gave him visions of the Toa Mata's past, including the Energy Storms that plagued Karda Nui when the Great Spirit was awakening. After a while, she ripped it off, and sent him through a portal using Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to send him to Karda Nui to tell the Toa Nuva of their fate. Helryx told Brutaka as they left of a mission that would reinstate him in the Order, which was revealed to find Miserix. The Diary of Nanito Helryx, was the one and only toa to orcistraight the intire compition between, Nanito, Keilan, and Vhisola in order to determain who would become the next leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She also dicided to hold the compition in Paxila (Island) so that it wouldn't be to far for the "rivels" to travile. Destiny War Following the return to Daxia, Helryx decided to order a "Destiny War" against the Brotherhood of Makuta. She first dispatched Krakua, and a member of Botar's species, to Voya Nui and recruit Axonn. When they returned, she sent him and Brutaka to Zakaz to discuss an alliance with the Skakdi. She also sent a signal to "Ancient" to confront "The Shadowed One", reveal the Order, and prevent the Brotherhood from using weapons from Xia. However, the Shadowed One defied Helryx and went to destroy the island, so she went with two unknown Order members (a four-armed giant and Botar's replacement) to confront him, with Zaktan. Helryx was able to convince the Dark Hunter leader to follow her commands, prepared to unleash a tidal wave against his armies and follow her orders of only occupying Xia. She also gave Zaktan to the Toa Hagah, and sent them to find the missing Makuta Teridax. However, Helryx found the war was much more difficult then she believed, as the Order found strong resistance from Makuta and their armies. She sent two messengers, one to to Metru Nui to send the Toa Mahri to Artidax and use the Heart of the Visorak- and the another to the Pit to release the Barraki so they can fight against the Brotherhood. She then went to Nynrah after the Brotherhood's forces were defeated there. She used her mask power to scan the history of Rahkshi armor to find sources of energized protodermis to cap it up so the Brotherhood could no longer use those sources to create new Rahkshi. She and her new ally, Keetongu, found a piece that was created by Makuta Chirox. But this source was far from ordinary, for in the middle of the pool, she saw a being made of energized protodermis. She and Keetongu got to the island where the source was, and encountered unusual half Matoran-half Rahi creatures. They saw a huge cave and went into it. Far into the cave, they found Rahi, but no kind they had ever seen before. The Rahi let them pass, then grouped up and followed them. At the end of the tunnel was a chamber, containing not a pool, but a lake of energized protodermis. The Energized Protodermis Entity emerged from the lake, and after an argument about it's experiments with Helryx, it sent a wave of the lake's substance toward Helryx and Keetongu, saying that they would find out together if their fate was transformation or destruction. Just before Striking, a portal opened behind the two beings and they jumped into the portal to avoid the wave. They were then under the Coliseum where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Miserix were. Then another portal opened and Axonn and Brutaka emerged from behind the two. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak to prevent any escape. Teridax then told her that she will stay there with him after he got rid of Keetongu, Axonn, Brutaka, Miserix, and the Toa Hagah. Teridaxs Reign While imprisoned, Helryx decided that Teridax had to be stopped, even at the cost of every being in their universe. She reasoned that to kill Teridax, the Matoran had to stop working, therefore weakening him and destroying the universe. She concluded that the Matoran would be unwilling to commit to such an act, and decided to attempt a , in the hopes that it would damage the machinery near her and weaken Teridax enough. Before she could enact her plan, Tuyet, Lewa Nuva and two Matoran, and Kapura, broke into her prison. Knowing the threat Tuyet could pose if she were free, she attempted to coordinate an attack with Lewa, who paid her no attention. The Toa of Air freed Miserix from his illusion, and Tuyet explained that he was not the Lewa that she knew. Helryx ordered Hafu and Kapura to leave, and make peace with their friends. The figure of Lewa identified himself as Tren Krom, and attempted to send a message to the spirit of Mata Nui. Axonn and Brutaka arrived, and attempted to stop the proceedings. Helryx refused to compromise her belief, and sided with Axonn and Miserix. Shortly after the battle, Helryx met up with some other Order of Mata Nui members and travelled back to Metru Nui in an airship. Tanma, Solek, and Photok brought the seven Turaga to this ship, although Solek did suffer from a stab wound in his arm. Helryx revealed to him that they were heading to Tren Krom's island. Battle for Leadership She led the group in the Battle for Leadership in Paxila. The Takanuva Saga After being transported into outer space, she was found by Takanuva and the Makuta, and began a quest to hunt down the evil Tuyet Quotes "She was not Makuta, but she was indescribably ancient and disturbingly frail in appearance. Her mask and armor were pitted and scarred from a thousand battles. She looked like a Toa, but her armor and mask design didn't resemble anything Takanuva had ever seen before." '' — Takanuva's thoughts on Helryx, Swamp of Secrets ---- ''"You wanna know how I got these scars? A Toa of Water I know was an idiot. And one night she is going crazier than usual. Brutaka gets the blade to protect himself. She doesn't like that. Not... one... bit. So, me watching she takes a knife to him, laughing while she does it. Then she looks at me and she says "Why so serious?!". She comes to me with the knife. "Why so serious?!" She sticks the blade in my mouth. "Lets put a smile on that face". And... Why so serious?!" -Helryx to Grefo in Battle for Leadership ---- "All you care about is power. This army deserve a better and classic leader, and I'm gonna give it to them. Tell your Rahkshi they work for me now. These are my creatures." -Helryx to the Makuta of Gamulu ---- "I've always been interested by elements like yours. Join us and it's done" -Helryx to Eritko in The Eritko Chronicles ---- "Alright?! Does it look like I feel alright to you?! Do you think you can just take Mata Nui's place and then rule the universe?! I will tell you something. I don't feel alright. Actually, I'm insane because of you. -Helryx to Teridax in Battle for Leadership Trivia *The three versions are created by Toa Hydros, Pokermask, and Ihu, respectively. *This is one of Pokermask's favorite female characters to write about. *After Teridax's overthrowning the Makuta called her "Makuta Murder" because she is angry at them after Mata Nui was banished. *She is voiced by Sigourney Weaver in the movies. Appearences *The Takanuva Saga *Bionicle: The Movie *Bionicle 2 *Bionicle 3 *Bionicle: Mask of Shadows *The Fairon Chronicles, and The Fairon Chronicles (Saga). *The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories (In a flashback) *Kevtho's Story *Bio-Tales *Battle for Leadership *Jalleronicle (Voice only) *The Darkness in Life *Ceasame's Blog (Mentioned) *The Eritko Chronicles *Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *Legend of the Hau (Cooming soon) *Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle (Cooming soon) *Bionicle: The Final Battle (Coming Soon) *Mission: Rahkshi Army (Cooming soon) *The Diary of Nanito *Vradok Returns! Category:Toa Category:Resistance of Mata-Nui Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline